


An Angel Came Down

by images_words



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: When God's youngest angel lands on Earth, he gets more than he bargained for in the form of Dean Winchester.Loosely based on the Trans-Siberian Orchestra'sChristmas Trilogy.





	An Angel Came Down

_You're doin' great, Cassie._  
"Shut up, Gabriel," Castiel muttered, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.  
_Whatever you say, little brother._  
Cas sighed, making his way towards the building at the corner. He could have gone into any store or restaurant, but he felt drawn to this place.  
"Why am I here again?"  
Gabriel's laughter rang out in his head, clear and melodic. _Think of it as a rite of passage. You spend a year on Earth, living among humans, so you can better understand the people we watch over. I had to do it too, when I was your age._  
"What if I just said no?"  
_You know what happened to Lucifer, Castiel._  
"Yeah, yeah. It just seems like a waste of time."  
_It's only a year, Castiel. You'll be back home in no time._  
The younger angel huffed and shook his head, but didn't try to argue. He pushed the door open and was immediately hit by a hundred new sensations. "Wow..."  
The place was bustling with people of all kinds. A middle-aged woman with long brown hair tended bar. A younger blonde was waiting tables. A young couple sat across from each other at a table, both blushing and smiling and beautifully nervous. A redheaded woman kept looking at the waitress shyly from behind her menu. At the bar, two brothers were catching up over whiskey and pie. He relayed this information to Gabriel.  
_The brothers, Cassie. Go sit beside them. Don't try to talk to them; wait for one of them to start the conversation._  
Castiel nodded, sitting down beside the shorter of the two. Soon enough, a blonde woman - not the waitress - drew the taller's attention away from his brother. Suddenly having no one to talk to, the brother turned to face Castiel.  
"Haven't seen you around before."  
"I... just got here. From out of town."  
The man smiled, green eyes sparkling. "Well, welcome to NYC. And welcome to the Roadhouse. I'm Dean."  
"Castiel."  
"Nice to meet you, Castiel," said Dean. "Ellen! Get this man a drink, will ya?"  
"I... I don't have any money..."  
Dean laughed. "It's on me."  
The bartender slid a glass across the bar to Cas, looking at Dean incredulously. "You payin' for everyone tonight, Winchester, or just the cute ones?"  
"It's Christmas, Ellen. Just spreadin' some kindness. Is that a problem?"  
Ellen laughed. "Whatever you say, Dean."  
Castiel looked at the drink skeptically. "What is it?"  
"It's eggnog. Ellen's special recipe. It's good, trust me."  
_Just drink it, Cassie._  
Cas took a cautious sip. He shook his head and made a face. Dean laughed.  
"Too strong? It's alright."  
_Wuss._  
"So, Castiel, you just got in?"  
Cas nodded.  
"You got somewhere to stay? If you need a place, you're welcome to crash on my couch."  
_Say yes. You can't pay for a hotel room._  
"Thank you... I'd like that."  
Dean smiled. Ellen sighed and leaned across the bar.  
"Castiel, is it? Be careful with that one. Dean seems nice, but he won't think twice about sleepin' with ya once and then sendin' you off with a fake number and a hangover."  
"Ellen! Can't a guy just be nice on Christmas Eve?"  
"A guy? Yes. You? No."  
The taller brother laughed, coming up behind Dean. "Ellen, he's not that bad." He turned to Castiel. "He offer to let you sleep on the couch?"  
Cas nodded.  
"As long as you stay on the couch, you'll be fine."


End file.
